


Christmas Cards

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Squished between Maddie and Eddie, he feels good, happy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2nd day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Family
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

As a kid, Buck used to be forced into posing with his family for photographs that would end up on Christmas cards. He hated it, pretending for the sake of saving appearances. 

But this year, when Athena calls for everyone to gather behind the table to take a picture, Buck is the first one there. Squished between Maddie and Eddie, he feels good, happy. 

As he looks at the Christmas card a few days later, he understands why. Smiles aren't forced, bodies aren't stiff. 

Buck has found himself a family that loves him and boy, does he love them back. 


End file.
